


Swords and affection

by A_forgotten_cat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: -looks at wattpad-, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Homoerotic Sword Fight, M/M, Soft Zukka, The Beginning of the End, anyway, bisexual awakening, disaster bisexual zuko, dont expect me to write this fast ever again, even if its just 600 words, i am simply a "update every 6 years" writter, if i even come back to the work, mlm, of zuko's heterosexuality, omg they were sword partners, short fic, soft, sword fight, twwwooo brrooosss chhhiillinngg cuddliiinnnggg 0 feets apart cuz tthhheeyyy bothhh bisseexxuuuaall, zukka - Freeform, zuko.exe stopped working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_forgotten_cat/pseuds/A_forgotten_cat
Summary: Zuko and sokka decide to have a pratice sword duel after seeing neither of them can sleep.zuko,sleep deprivated:sokka,at ungodly hours of the night:i YEARN for a LOVER to cuddle in winter nights,with my 23484 lemurs and plant children eating just cooked meat while we sword duel.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), zukka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Swords and affection

Sokka got out of the sleeping bag, trying to ignore the tireness. Zuko was also gone, but that was normal. He ignored it, and took his sword with him before going for a walk. After quite a while, he stopped and sat down, only to get up again out of boredom and start practicing with his sword. 

“ late practicing ? ”as soon as zuko said that, he had the sharp edge of a sword close to his throat. His hands lifted, trying to show that he meant no harm. After a closer inspection, sokka retracted, his body language cleary more calmed. 

” yeah. You ? ” “ same. Guess we could practice together ” sokka gave a little sarcastic smile. “ I don’t think your brain is working. What, am I supposed to avoid tiny fires ? I don’t dance. " The other continued with his soft voice, which probably came from tireness ” I also work with weapons, remember ? ” sokka played around with his sword , ” oh yeah, the blue spirit thing ? yeah you may be good ” he was clearly trying to imitate what he could remember of his old teacher’s composture. ” but I am the best, almost I could say the master of the sword fighting ” zuko took his dual daos, which were conveniently hidden close to the spot the other was in. ” then show me. Nothing wrong with showing off in a practice ” the other’s face shifted a little between begin bothered and interested. ” alright then. " 

_how hard could it be ?_

He would regret his inner words soon, as he was struggling to keep the pace. His sword clashed with zuko’s, leaving a little window they made eye contact in. ” something wrong ? ” a bit of sweat fell down sokka’s forehead while he tried to find a way to outsmart his opponent. A quick idea crossed his mind, not holding his smile when the swords were together once again. It surprised zuko a little “ what’s the matter ? ” but instead of answering, sokka’s lips pressed a little kiss in the other’s nose. Zuko froze for a bit, processing what just happened, only to become red, while taking a few steps back. He tried to look at his nose, then at the cause of his sudden panic. Sokka smile grew bigger, hooking zuko’s ankle with his leg, making the other fall to the ground. His sword meet his opponent’s face. ” I win ! ” he sang, not changing his mood for a second. 

Meanwhile, zuko. exe was still loading. That was too sudden. He was used to affection from mai, _but he always knew it was coming._

“ what ? That was nothing ? ”   
“ … uh ”   
“ did you not knew I could kiss boys too ? ”   
_no. Can you ?_ Of course, zuko was too gone to talk outloud on purpose. 

He moved close to a pillar, sitting there, sokka doing the same next to him. An andward silence followed. “hey, sorry if that was too much. It just was an irresitable idea ” _genious to say that, it sounds weird outloud._ He smiled, trying to make his words more ‘ friendly ’ . “ .. it’s okay .. ” He moved his eyes from the floor to sokka, only to yawn. He guessed that’s what happen for not sleeping. “ hey buddy, how long have you been awake ? ” “ hmm… 3 days, maybe ” he rubbed his right eye . ”that’s not okay… trouble sleeping ? ” Zuko thought of a second about his uncle once again, feeling discouraged, “ I guess you could say so ” sokka softened his look. ” do you want help ” “ … yes ? it would be nice.. ” as the other got up,confusion grew once again in zuko’s face. Sokka took his sword and started walking. ” Are you coming or what ? ” Doubtfully, he got up and hide his swords before following. 

They got close to the rest of the gaang sleeping, and sokka took his sleeping bag, putting it next to zuko’s. Zuko got in, still confused. Sokka did the same, his arms about to enclose the other’s body,waiting midway for concent. ” This sometimes worked with katara when she was little ” his brows raised, still waiting an answer. Zuko nodded, understanding, feeling almost inmeadly the hug. He breathed in and out, feeling the warm. It was nice. He closed his eyes, dreaming almost inmeadly. Sokka also feel asleep shortly, with them both sleeping like that til morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> btw i havent wrote in a while so idk if that was too repetitive or smtng.


End file.
